


What Do You Like About Me?

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [11]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: But you can still finish it on an elevator ride, Established Relationship, F/F, Probably ooc, Romantic Comedy, Slightly long for a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo still finds it surreal that Yukina is willing to date her. She can't stop herself from asking the burning question.





	What Do You Like About Me?

Sayo does not have the highest self-confidence. Sure, she is a top student, commands respect as the school’s chief of the disciplinary committee, is the ace of the archery club, and a popular guitarist in the indie scene for both her skill _and_ good looks. Still, she questions her own lovability, so she can’t help but ask her girlfriend…

“Minato-san, umm…what do you like about me?”

It took two weeks for Sayo to muster up the courage to ask this dumb question that sent her face burning in embarrassment as she asked it. Yukina doesn’t seem so bothered to answer though.

“The calluses on your hands.”

“My…calluses!?”

“They feel like toe beans. A cat’s toe beans.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Sayo-san once again. I'm sorry...not. (laughs)


End file.
